


The Christmas Grinch

by SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotions, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Secret Santa, heart felt, missing love ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow
Summary: Tis the season for a Christmas One Shot. The Avengers introduce Thor and Loki to the holiday season. Thor is ready to join in while Loki has rejected the holiday all together. This makes Tony wonder why the Raven haired god keep them all at a distance. Well this is the time of year for Miracles maybe The Genius can pull one off in time for Christmas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Christmas Grinch

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it._ **

**The Christmas Grinch**

By Angelwings Sorrow

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Christmas Music was blaring out of every corner of the city. The madness that was Black Friday was slowly coming to an end and Tony Stark managed to come out alive. He arrived at the tower arms ready to fall off because they were bulging with bags of gift shopping. Tony also had Butterfingers carrying the extra bags he couldn’t carry.

“Did you buy out the city?” Clint said as he jumped out of the genius’ way or he would have been bowled over.

“Not yet but I still have almost four weeks until Christmas. J, open the Christmas Room.”

**“Of Course sir.”** Suddenly the once seamless hallway opened up and Tony disappeared into the room followed by Butterfingers.

“Where did that room come from?” Clint and Steve stared at the newly revealed door.

“Stark loves Christmas. He tends to buy gifts for every employee in his company and if they have kids he doubles down and spoils the whole family.” Nat said as she worked on her tablet.

“I can afford so ‘Why not?’. Besides this is the first year I have you guys here. I take Avenger gift buying as a serious challenge.” Tony smirked exiting the secret gift room.

“Try not to go overboard Tony. This will also be Thor and Loki’s first Christmas on earth you don’t want to over whelm them.” Bruce pointed out as he poured himself a fresh cup of tea.

“Oh come on, Three weeks of celebrating with gifts and a feast on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day they are going to love it.” Tony insisted heading to the kitchen for some food. He was starved after all that shopping. It had been super crowded in the stores and even the near by restaurants and diners were filled with hungry shoppers so he had to wait to get back to the tower for something to eat.

“Norse Gods aside, I think we as Avengers should do some charity events for the holidays.” Steve said as he pulled out his date book. “Bucky will be home next Saturday so we should start planning for the following week.”

“I think that is a good idea I’ll run it by Fury.” Nat gave the captain a rare smiled and started an email to the director.

“Hey let’s do a Secret Santa!” Clint said. “We’re not all rich like Mr. Mc Duck here. This way every one gets a present and no one has to worry about breaking the bank.”

“Hey! I want my shopping challenge!” Tony protested.

“No, I agree with Clint. This will be a fair trade. I vote for the Secret Santa.” Bruce intervened. “Now if there is something personal between any of us then their gifts to each other don’t count. We will to the Avenger Secret Santa on Christmas Eve leaving personal gifts for Christmas morning.”

“You guys are hijacking my holiday!” Tony’s protests went unheard as the Avengers currently in the common room began to plan out their Christmas events. They went round and round about which charity should be first when the two visiting gods entered the fray.

“My friends what as you got you up in arms?” Thor’s voice boomed over squabbling Avengers.

“Oh hey Point Break, we’re just trying to sort out our holiday plans.”

“Interesting, we do not have such things on Asgard, maybe our Harvest Festival to celebrate the life bounty of the year. We mostly celebrate a warrior’s return or a battle’s victory. There is the rare occasion of a warrior’s death if they are high ranking. What does your holiday celebrations consist of?”

“Well during the month of December people tend to celebrate the kindness of humanity. Some religions assign some of their beliefs and meanings but it’s the same message good will and kindness to all. Most people hold small celebrations in their homes and exchange gifts with friends and loved ones showing how much they care. This time of year can be difficult for some people and can’t give their families what they feel they deserve. There are the children who don’t have families or are too sick that have to stay in the hospital for the holiday. So charities were created to help those less fortunate to have a happy holiday.” Steve explained.

“Personally I love the holidays I like spoiling my friends, they hi-jacked my holiday and are just going to do a Secret Santa. The Good news is we still get to do personal gifts if we want to so I can still buy everyone a gift for Christmas. Then Christmas Day we open presents and feast all day, until we roll around like stuffed turkeys.”

“That sounds grand but what is a Secret Santa?” The god asked with a look of confusion on his face.

“Secret Santa is a gift giving game based off of the Myth of Santa. We put all our names in a hat one each of us draws a name but just one. Then we buy or make a gift for that person. On Christmas Eve we’ll have a party and exchange those gifts.” Natasha explained to the brothers.

“Yeah, like I said food and gifts for all. Anyways right now we are just trying to decide which charity events the Avengers should do this year.”

“What a noble gesture, we shall help in this great endeavor.” Thor’s face lit up with pure joy.

“Speak for yourself brother I have no desire to partake in these holidays. Now if you excuse me I will retire for the night.” Loki turned and re-entered elevator.

“Man what a Grinch.” Clint muttered as he tore into his turkey sandwich.

“What’s wrong Rock of Ages? He seemed a bit colder then usual.”

“I am sorry, friend Stark but Loki has never been one to celebrate anything. He would attend the feasts out of duty not of merriment. He has not been close to anyone but our mother as they shared the gift of magic. Since her passing he has closed off from everyone and insists he is here for his penance only.” Thor said sadly. “I am afraid we will not see him often outside of battle for these holidays of yours.”

“That’s fine Thor. There are some people who dislike the holidays and are best left alone.” Bruce reassured the god. “Come on and help us choose some charities.”

“Every well I shall do my best to assist.” Thor went to join the others at the war table now re-named the Event Planner. Tony lingered near the elevator pondering what was going on with the god of mischief.

In the Months that the god returned to earth under Odin’s rule. The punishment for allowing himself to be mind controlled was for Loki to make up for all the trouble he had caused and Thor was ordered to be his keeper. The Fallen God had been on his best behavior fighting the bad guys and keeping to his room when not on the battlefield. It bugged the genius that Reindeer Games kept all of them at least three miles distance between them. It was sad as it was lonely to think about.

Tony knew that Loki did desired company because Jarvis has told him that he has had long conversations with the Norse God about everything from Earth Culture to the stories of Asgard. Jarvis would not relay what has been said between them but has said the god was very intelligent and insightful. He wished Loki would share some of that wit with him. Tony has always admire the Raven haired god even when he invaded Earth the genius was captivated. Tony’s attraction for Loki grew ever since he came live with the Avengers and it wasn’t going away any time soon if ever. He felt like he could relate to the Fallen God as they both had rough pasts. He didn’t understand why Loki preferred to be alone. Loki was going to be the hardest person to shop for.

XxXxXxXxXx

“That was a successful event.” Steve smiled as the Avengers piled into the common room.

“Of course you would say that; you and Frosty fit right in with the Veterans. I got glares when your backs were turn. It’s been years since I made weapons for the military and I still get the blame.” Tony grumbled. “I should have just stayed home and sent you with a check.”

“You’re part of the Avengers too, Tony. You need to show people you’ve changed.” Steve stated hanging up his shield.

“Sometimes it’s not that easy Steve” Bruce interjected. “Some people will always hold grudges especially when a love one who has been affected by the actions of another. While it is a worthy Charity, I am not sure disable Veterans were fans of Iron Man let alone Tony Stark.”

“Told you Stevie, not everyone was going to jump at the chance to hang with old Soldiers like us.” Bucky said hanging up his winter jacket. 

“Well Thursday’s even will be better. Clint’s Charity choice, the Animal Shelter is hosting an event with the Marines Toys for Tots drive to get pets adopted into loving homes and get Toys for kids in need.” Natasha said looking over the schedule.

“Thor is Loki still holed up in his rooms?” Clint asked. It’s true that he and the God of Mischief had a strained relationship but this unusual silence from the Trickster had drawn concern even from the archer.

“Yes My Brother is currently in his chambers but Jarvis has informed me that Loki leaves quite often. He always returns before the evening meal.” Thor said taking the offered beer.

“Wonder what he does all day?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Eye of Hawk. This is nothing new though. Loki would often leave the palace sometimes for days at a time unless his presence was required. He kept his own counsel for most of our childhood. I believe it was because he was a lot smarter than others that it intimidated and confused the other children. I have tried to include him on my adventures but I feel that made him close off from me even more.” Thor said sadly.

“Don’t sweat it Point Break this is the season where Families come together. I’m sure we can get Reindeer Games into the Christmas Spirit.” Tony tried to reassure the God but his words held little hope. Loki was a hard man to get close to. Tony was really hoping for a Christmas Miracle.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Jarvis has the Avengers left yet?”

**“Yes, Mr. Friggason. All Avengers have left for the next event.”**

“Excellent. I will be heading down to my Office please inform me when they are due back.”

**“Of course sir. Shall I send Butterfingers to assist you?”**

“Yes, and if you can spare Dum-E, I’ll need him as well. There are a number of things I bought that needs assembling.” Loki said as he entered the elevator.

A few months ago Loki rented out a space in Stark Tower. He needed a place that he could work on his magic or other side projects with out the Avengers butting their noses in his business. Only Jarvis knew about his Office on the tenth floor and what he had been doing these last couple of weeks.

“Hello little one, are you and your brother ready to get to work?” Loki smiled and petted Butterfingers claw. The bot greeted Loki when he got off the elevator. The god discovered that Butterfingers, U and Dum-E were very competent builders. They were able to follow written directions better than verbal commands. When Jarvis upload the instructions to the bots they assembled the Office furniture he ordered from Ikea with in Minutes rather than hours if he were to try himself.

“Okay, now… U, are you here to help as well?” Loki was surprised to see all Tony’s AI robots gathered in his Office floor. Every now and then he could get away with secretly borrowing one of the bots but never all three at once.

**“U expressed his desire to help and that all chores have been completed for the day. Master Tony will be gone all day and there is His Mother’s charity Gala tonight in which all Avengers are attending. They do not need to be back in the lab until tomorrow Morning.”**

“Then I am happy to have your help U. We have a lot to do today and more packages are arriving this afternoon.” Loki smirked and removed the illusion hiding the mountains of Gifts and toys waiting to be put together and wrapped.

The Bots beeped in joy and got straight to work, while Jarvis uploaded instructions to his brothers. The Fallen God took a pile of smaller gifts to his own area for wrapping. This Holiday season was bitter sweet for him. It was Frigga who showed him that he could do much good in the universe. She started bringing Loki down to Midgard centuries ago showing him how good it feels to help others. The Children who smiled when given a gift of hope filled his cold lonely heart with warmth. This time of year had been special Mother/Son time for the two of them. This would be the second year their work was done alone. Last year his mother had to do their charity work because he was in prison and now he would have to carry on alone since her death at the hands of the dark elves.

**“Mr. Friggason you have a call from Morningside Orphanage.”**

“Please put them through.”

_“Mr. Friggason, This is Penny Bernard director of Morningside Orphanage. I wanted to let you know that we have been contacted by the Avengers to do a Christmas party for the Children on Christmas Eve in the afternoon. I was thinking that you can do your Family’s usual donation at the same time.”_

“Oh, Miss Penny I am afraid I have another engagement that afternoon. I will set up gifts in the lobby under the tree as usual. I don’t want to spoil their Santa expectations.”

_“Very well, I just thought it would be nice for you to see the faces of the children who appreciate your generosity so much.”_

“Their thank you letters to Santa are all the confirmation I need to know that they have happiness and joy during the Holiday season. I am sorry to cut our call short but I have a lot of wrapping to do before then.”

_“Of course, Santa and his elves need to get ready for Christmas Eve. Thank you again, the Staff will be waiting at_ _midnight_ _as requested.”_

“See you, then.” Loki signaled Jarvis to hang up.

**“My brothers, have finished assembling the bicycles sir.”**

“Thank you Jarvis, Please direct them to the next room there are wagons and scooters that need assembling.” Loki ordered and began to load a flat push cart with wrapped gifts. He had a long list of charities that needed these deliveries. “Is there a delivery truck available Jarvis? I need to get these gifts to the Women’s Shelter.”

**“Yes Mr. Friggason. I have one already scheduled for you to use. The keys are in the mail chute.”**

“Thank you again Jarvis.” Loki’s voice changed as well as his figure and clothes. He knew that going to the shelter in his male form would make the women and children upset. His female form on the other hand would put them at ease and allow them to embrace the holiday hope and joy she was bringing them. “Butterfingers please get that push rack for the bicycles I need three boys bikes and two little girl bikes for this trip.”

**“Beep, Beep.”**

“Don’t worry, little one, Jarvis will point out which bikes are needed. I’ll meet you at the truck.” Lady Loki dressed as Mrs. Clause patted the little bot before she pushed her cart to the elevator. “Jarvis have the bots keep assembling the toys and if they finish then before I get back you can have they try their claws wrapping but only the most durable toys. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

**“Of course Ms. Friggason.”**

XxXxXxXxXx

“So J, how is Loki Watch going?”

**“Nothing unusual to report, sir. He leaves after the Avengers and returns just before the evening meal.”**

“I wonder what he does all day? I mean I thought being from another planet he wouldn’t know how to move around so easily in New York.”

**“From My observations Mr. Friggason adapts well and is very intelligent in navigating the local customs and city streets.”**

“Figures, that out of the two of them, Loki is the one who doesn’t trip over the niceties of earth customs, while Thor just hammers his way around.” Tony complained as he leaned back in his chair staring at the latest plans for the newest Iron Man suit. That is when he noticed Dum-E through the Holograms. His oldest bot was sweeping the lab and his arm claw was wrapped in bright gold Christmas paper.

“Hey! Where did you get all wrapped up?” Tony was out of his chair walking over to the bot, than he noticed U and Butterfingers were similarly wrapped but each had different wrapping paper. “What happened to you guys?”

**“They just wanted to get into the** **Holiday** **spirit. You have been very busy lately they need something to do while you were out at your Charity events.”**

“Well they are festive, I’ll give them that.” Tony smiled patting each bot on the claw. The bot beeped under the attention. “How is the gift search for Loki going?”

**“Nothing has turned up so far. Mr. Friggason has not given any indication he wanted anything or needed anything his magic could not provide.”**

“Damn! It’s just my luck that I got the God of Chaos for my Secret Santa. How do I out gift a guy who has magic and can conjure anything?” Tony Griped. “How many days do I got left?”

**“Four days until Christmas Eve and the Gift exchange.”**

“Damn and How many more events?”

**“Two sir. Tomorrow is the visit to the Children’s hospital and then Christmas Party at Morningside Orphanage at** **noon** **on Christmas Eve.”** Jarvis relayed pulling up Tony’s planner.

“I’m screwed aren’t I? Do you have a visual on where Loki is? Piggy back on Shield’s network access if you have to.” Tony asked.

**“Mr. Friggason is at a café in Midtown. Shall I pull up the feed?”**

“Please, put it on screen three.”

Tony swiveled over to the screen and watched the Fallen God enjoying his cup of tea on the oddities of the café while reading. “Is that a Stark Pad? I didn’t know he got one, he rejected the idea when I suggested it.”

**“He ordered one the day after you brought it up. He said that you were too nosy for your own good and would hack it to check his browsing history.”**

“I feel like I should be insult but he’s probably right. Can you …”

**“No sir that is an invasion of privacy and will warrant a reprimand from Captain Rogers on respect of all Avengers and their privacy.”**

“You would really rat out your old man? Fine be that way, well from here it looks like that he’s just enjoying the atmosphere and his coffee or is that tea, it’s hard to tell from this angle. A little New Age for my taste, I wonder how he found it. How long has he been there?”

**“CCTV has Mr. Friggason there since** **three o’clock** **exactly twenty-two minutes.”**

“Okay so not long, but this does nothing to help me think of his perfect gift.” Tony swipe the footage off the screen. “I don’t get this guy. Ever since Thanksgiving he has broke all contact with the Avengers outside of call outs. Then few times we cornered him about it he snaps at us and nearly stabs Thor… again. That seems to be a thing between them.”

**“Sir, Mr. Friggason prefers his privacy and does not like to take part in the Avengers gatherings. I can confirm that he did take a name from the hat that held the names for the Secret Santa.”**

“Oh that is news; maybe the Grinch isn’t such a mean one after all. Did you happen to see whose name he got?”

**“I am not permitted to say as per the rules of Secret Santa.”**

“I think Pepper has to much honest influence over you. Okay new plan!”

**“And what plan would that be sir?”** Jarvis asked just as the Avenger alarm goes off

“First thing we deal with the Avenger call our and then I’ll come up with my new plan. Jarvis engage the Mark XXXII, Daddy needs to go to work.” Tony smiled as he was encased in the suit. Jarvis barely had time to open the skylight before Iron Man flew off to save the day.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Brother you promised you would join the festivities.”

“I did no such thing, leave me be Thor. I have plans this evening. I have left my gift for the celebrations under that gaudy looking tree.” Loki said as he packed his bag with some things that Thor could not see.

“Brother will at least join us for tomorrow’s feast.”

“Very well, if it will ease your mind and let me leave, then I promise I will join your feast tomorrow. Now I am running late I must go.”

“Then I will leave you to your evening brother.” Thor nodded and left to his own room.

**“Mr. Friggason your transportation is ready and the key is in your office mail box again.”**

“Thank you Jarvis, have a good evening.” Loki then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

“Spirit Jarvis, do you know where my brother is going?” Thor asked after he was sure that Loki had left.

**“Yes Mr. Odinson I do but I have given my word I would not tell anyone else.”**

“I will respect Loki’s wishes if you can tell me that my brother will be safe.” Thor said worry heavy in his heart. He couldn’t help it, despite the distance that grew between them he would always care about his little brother.

**“That I can confirm, sir. Your brother is not going anywhere dangerous but some very safe places.”**

“Thank You, Spirit Jarvis I think I shall join the others now that you have set my mind at ease.” Thor smiled taking his messily wrapped gift to the elevator. Such a bitter sweet night but he would put on a brave face at the party.

“Just in time Thor we just finish setting out the food.” Clint shouted.

“Bucky! I wanted to put the Star on the tree.” Steve pouted.

“Sorry Babe you were taking to long.” The winter soldier smirked to his lover.

“Such Merriment, I can see why this holiday brings such joy.” Thor smiled placing his gift under the tree.

“Hey Pikachu where’s the moody Reindeer?” Tony asked while filling cups with eggnog.

“Loki left the tower for the evening he said he had plans that could not wait. But he did promise he would be here for the feast tomorrow.” The Thunder God took a filled glass for himself.

“Well that’s just ominous. Did he say where he was going?”

“Uh, no, he did not but the Spirit Jarvis assured me that he has gone somewhere very safe.”

“Did he now? Well I guess we’ll have the gift exchange without him. Anyways drink up the night is young.” Tony smiled as he filled more glasses. He was seriously wired up now. The God of Mischief ditched his party for another and didn’t even say where he was going. At first Tony was a bit panicked because he still didn’t have a gift for Loki but now he was curious about what the god has been up to lately. After the others were busy with the festivities he was going to sneak into the other room and ask Jarvis about where Loki went.

“Well Avengers I think we have had a Successful Holiday Season. We did a lot of good for our local Charities and helped them raise awareness to those in need. I got word from Fury that we double last year’s donations to the charities across the board.” Steve announced as he stood next to the fire place with drink in hand. The Avengers cheered their success until Pepper cleared her throat.

“I hate to break it to you Steve but an anonymous donor has being tripling their efforts and out doing the Avengers in the after Charity Events.”

“You’re kidding; someone was out doing these guys in raising money and toys for charity?” Rhodey laughed.

“I guess that means we’ll have to try harder next year.” Steve said through gritted teeth. Even though there was no competition he did not like to lose. Bucky rolled his eyes at his lover’s proclamation. Even as kids Steve never like coming in second place. It probably had to do with being last in every game because he was a sick kid all the time. His lover developed a competitive streak and it got worse when he became Captain America.

“Sure Stevie, whatever you say. So are we going to pass out presents or what?”

“Yeah but to be fair and keep it Secret Santa let’s have Pepper hand out the gifts. That way if you hate your gift then the Santa has time to make a quick exit.” Clint said scratching the back of his next. He had hated shopping and wasn’t sure how his gift would go over.

“That’s fair, what do you say Pep? Want to be Mrs. Clause?” Tony smiled to his best friend.

“That’s fine I think it’s kind of fun. Let’s who’s first.” Pepper smiled and reached under the tree and grabbed a bulk messy wrapped package. “Bruce, looks like you are first.”

“That is really big how are you lifting that?” Bruce quickly took the gift from the CEO.

“It’s not that heavy despite its size. Open it I’m curious now.” Pepper encouraged as the Scientist ripped open the bulky package.

“Is it a blanket?” Bruce asked as he pulled knitted wool from the paper. Then it hit him what it really was and he laughed. “No, it’s a Sweater. A Hulk sized Sweater.”

“Well that was unexpected but now Hulk can play in the snow now.” Clint chuckled. The Avengers all share a laugh as Bruce tried the over sized sweater on. Pepper then chose another gift from the pile.

“Ok the one is for Thor.” Pepper hefted the huge box from the floor and handed to the Thunder God.

“Thank you Lady Pepper.” Thor tore the paper off and opened the box to find a large assortment of Pop-tarts and a note saying Pop-Tart Ice Cream was in the freezer. “This is a wonderful Gift Thank you!”

“It’s going to be hard to beat that, but I know I am going to get the most awesome gift. Pep hand me my Present.” The Genius held out his hands only to be ignored.

“You wait your turn Tony, the next gift is for Nat.” Pepper walked passed him and handed the Widow her gift.

“Thanks Pepper,” Natasha took the small gift and delicately unwrapped the paper.

“Come on Nat your killing us here. Just rip the paper.” Clint bemoaned as his partner slowly opened her gift.

“And that is the reason why we have to run from a triggered bomb nine times out of ten.” The Russian spy glared. She then opened the lid of a beautifully hand carved jewelry box. A soft melody began to play and there in the cushion in velvet was a tear drop Ruby necklace. “This is beautiful Thank you.” 

“Okay who ever gifted this just raised the bar.” Clint whistled.

“Pep, keep those gifts coming.” Tony said. The engineer now curios as to what he got for a gift.

“Okay next gift goes to James B.” Pepper hand Bucky a small package.

“Uh, these are my keys.” the sergeant stated after opening his gift.

“Okay, your Santa asked for help in presenting your gift. Jarvis bring it up!” Tony called out. The rarely use freight elevator activated and after a minute or two it opened to reveal an classic 1942 Indian Four Cruiser fully restored.

“My bike, but how?” Bucky was up and examining the bike. It had been in storage since WWII and he had been working to restore it since he joined the Avengers.

“Well, I won’t give anything away but your Secret Santa is very handy with a blow torch and well connected in the restoration community. Honestly I wish I got such an easy Santa to shop for.” Tony complained.

“We’ll who ever did this thank you.”

“Okay next is Clint.” Pepper hauled the badly wrapped but heavy gift from the tree and dumped it on the archer’s lap.

“Oof!” Clint was pretty sure he had an idea who his Secret Santa was. “Thanks Potts I don’t think you did permanent damage.”

“Shut up Barton, just open your present.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Clint opened the gift revealing Armor for his wrists and weighted boots all made of leather he had never seen before this would be great for his more difficult missions. “Thanks for the re-enforced armor this will really help me in my Missions.”

“Okay who next, here you go Rhodey. Here you go.” Pepper smiled as the Air Force Colonel ripped the paper of the gift.

“Awesome, a vintage Motown record, I have been looking for this, thanks.”

“Now that’s not fair, I want one too. Only in vintage Black Sabbath.” Tony Pouted.

“Tones you can’t appreciate the sound of true magic that a vinyl record can produce. So stop drooling over everyone else’s gifts.” Rhodey lightly scolded the genius with a smile.

“Just for that Tony you get your present last. Now who is next? Steve this one is yours.” Pepper handed the Captain a package.

“Thank you; I wonder what this could be?” He opened the box and was surprised to see old Movie film canisters that had a discolored tape that had yellowed with age. The tape read Rogers 1935. “No this can be, it’s impossible. Who, How When?”

“This room is filled with people who know how to get the impossible done Steve, finding old family movies? Piece of cake.” Pepper reassured the captain who was tearing up over the found treasure.

“Okay this one is for you miss Pepper.” Bucky said trading her gift for the spot to comfort his lover.

“Thank you James.” Pepper took the box and traded places with the winter soldier. She nearly squealed with joy when she opened the box to find the limited edition suede stilettos shoes she wanted but missed the order deadline. “I love them thank you!”

“As if she doesn’t have enough of those.” Tony complained.

“Watch it Tony or I’m going to test them out on you.” Pepper glare.

“Well Stark that leaves you. You are the last one and there is just one present left.” Bucky said handing Tony the thin package.

“Thanks Frosty.” Tony put down his drink and took the gift. His smile turned to a frown as he opened the gift. “What’s this? A stark pad, I have a ton of these.”

**“Sir if I may this was redesigned to be a photo album.”**

“A Photo album?” the first picture that appeared was a young Tony in his dorm working on Dum-E. Then photos began to cycle starring the young genius as he grew and created his Family of bots. There were a lot of candid shots of him in the lab. There was even a Gifs of him interacting with the bots. There was even one of him tasting the first smoothie Dum-E ever made for him. Spitting out the strawberry motor oil smoothie sure got some distance from the ten second reel. The last picture was of him in the lab with the three bots surrounding him with U and Dum-E holding a banner saying ‘Merry Christmas’ and Butterfingers held a little sign that read ‘Dad’.

“J, were you in on this?” Tony swallowed the emotions that threaten to come up and pour on to his gift.

**“Yes sir. Your Santa wanted you to have a gift that was meaningful and could not be bought.”** The AI responded.

“Well they did it. No one can top this if they tried.” Tony turned quickly to the mantel to place his Album and effectively hiding the tears that managed to escape his eyes.

“Now that the gifts have been exchanged let’s eat I swear Fury made us work through lunch.” Clint said heading to the dinning room.

“Way to break the mood Barton.” Bucky rolled his eyes but pulled Steve up from his seat.

“Ignore Clint he has always had the worst sense of timing. Unfortunately he’s not wrong; Fury wanted as many cases as Shield had closed before the Holiday. So food was an after thought.” Natasha sighed as Bruce helped her up from the couch.

The whole group headed for the dinning room leaving Tony still at the fire place staring at the rotating photos.

“Are you going to join the feast Friend Stark?”

“In a bit, Big Guy. I am just trying to figure out how he did it.” Tony answered not looking at the god.

“He who?”

“Loki. He was my secret Santa. This last picture is of me and my kids but I didn’t take this picture.”

“Now I understand. I knew if anyone on Midgard would be able to match wits with my brother it would be you. Loki has the gift of Magic passed to him from our mother. He has honed the skill over the centuries and along with his illusions, he is a talented shape shifter. He took the picture in your place.” Thor smiled.

**“Mr. Friggason asked me and my brothers for ideas on what you would like for Christmas since he was forced to participate. He did not want anyone to think that he did not put effort into the project.”** Jarvis stated.

“Aye my brother is competitive like that. When Mother or Father forced him to participate in the inter-realms games he would put in all his efforts and come out with first or second place.” The Thunder God confirmed.

“Second place, you mean behind you?”

“No I was not permitted as Heir apparent; I was always tasked with the judgment call if a game to close to decide an absolute winner. Loki’s major competition was an Alfheim Elf named Jareth. Even though they are fierce rivals they are the best of friends.”

“Uh-huh, okay got a little off topic but good to know. But he has set the bar high for gift giving; how am I supposed to compete with this? I pulled Loki’s name from the hat and I have been racking my brain for weeks trying to think of what to get him. Even now I have nothing. I was dreading the party that once the presents were all handed out and Loki would have had nothing but an I.O.U. I got Lucky that he didn’t want to come to the party, it buys me time but not much.”

“I am confident that you will come through in the end. You are his equal when it comes to wits and cunning. It has been many years that he as has such friendship. I fear my brother has been alone for far too long. The only time I saw true joy was when I would find him with the children of Asgard and the local animals. He would entertain the children with his magic and tame the animals so the children could play with them. I often wonder why he never took a familiar. But I believe he denied himself because of the ridicule others laid at his feet for using magic rather than a sword.” Thor said solemnly.

“I tell you what Pikachu, your brother is a lot stronger and smarter than they give him credit for. I think having him here is one of the best things for the Avengers. We just need to get him to see we’re not the enemy any more and we can be more than just fighting buddies.” Tony shook his head trying to physically clear his head from the over thinking. He knew Loki was not fond of Asgard and even less affection for his brother and he could see why. Learning these things about the Mischief god just made Tony want to be closer to him. Maybe the key to opening that door was to end the loneliness. “You know what Thor; I think I just got an idea for the perfect gift. Why don’t you join the others, I need to go out for some last minute Christmas shopping.”

“I will tell the others, friend Tony. Good luck in your hunt.” Thor smiled as Tony raced to the elevator.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki was exhausted when he finally exited the orphanage. This was his busy day of the season. Five Hospitals and Morningside Orphanage all of them waiting for his interpretation of Father Christmas. Every place he went he would put the children to sleep so he could deliver the gifts under the tree and fill their stockings. Frigga would also bake cookies for the children and leave little satchels filled with the cookies on their night stands. Well his baking skills were good but he was not as gifted as his mother. He could never fill her shoes but he would try. This was the last way he could connect with his mother now gone from all worlds. He was truly alone now, she was the only one who truly understood and care for him. Thor and he were adjusting to being on the same realm, not the brothers that Thor believes they once were. There was no one left to care for or love the real Loki Friggason, not Odin’s son and definitely not Laufey’s son but Frigga’s son. Who will want to love Frigga’s son.

“Hey Reindeer Games are you finishing Santa’s list?”

“Stark what are you doing here; how did you even find me?” Loki was shocked to see Tony Stark leaning against the van he borrowed.

“Oh well see I got my gift from my Secret Santa and I wanted to thank him. Also I want to give my Santa their gift.”

“So you figured out I was your Santa. Points to you Stark, you are very cleaver but still how did you find me?” Loki asked crossing his arms while his eye brow rose in curiosity.

“Well you didn’t make it easy that’s for sure, especially when you disappear in a cloud of green smoke, but I don’t give up that easy. So I knew that you had Jarvis on your side and he wasn’t going to give me the answers I needed, so I had to actually do the work myself. I found you through the security cameras appearing on the tenth floor. I then looked into who rents that space. Nice to meet you, Mr. Jor Loptr of Mischief Enterprises.”

“Yes well I thought it was clever to hide in plain sight using the Myths this Realm created about me. What else did you discover?”

“I discovered that my bots really like you. I ran through a lot of security footage of them rolling into your offices when I was gone. They became your Christmas elves this holiday season. I mean U willingly left the lab and he is very stubborn about following the rules.” Tony said waving his arms in disbelief.

“I was surprised as well when he showed up with Dum-E and Butterfingers in the Freight elevator. He wanted to help and I was happy to have them all helping me. I don’t think I would have finished in time without their aid.”

“Yeah, I saw that you were going nonstop in wrapping and delivering gifts, which leads me to the van. Every Stark vehicle whether it is of my personal collection or that of the company has a GPS tracker on it. Jarvis had noted that you have borrowed this van out several times this month. It was easy to go through the GPS system and see where you’ve been these past few weeks. You out gifted the Avengers at every charity event and then some. So it made me question why do it in secret, why not do it as an Avenger?” Tony slowly walked closer to the Fallen God. “Then I had a chat with Thor and he let it slip that Growing up on Asgard wasn’t all Sunshine and Rainbows for you. So being like you as a child growing up in the shadow of another, I figured there was one person you knew that truly cared. They are the reason you do this, the giving to others who need it the most. Am I right?”

“Anthony,” and there it was. Loki’s walls just cracked.

“Who was it?”

“My mother. She was the one who showed me I could help those in the shadows to shine. With my own light smothered I figure I could help others do what I could not. This was our tradition over the centuries. We would come to Midgard and help children to shine and others to have hope, that their worth would be known. Last year Mother had to do this alone because of my imprisonment. This year I do this alone with her in my thoughts.”

“I figure it was your mom since you took her name but I wanted to be sure.”

“Yes Anthony, you are a clever mortal.” Loki said bitterly as he walked past the genius and remotely unlocking the van.

“Hey don’t be like that. I think its sweet you and your mom were close. I wasn’t with Maria. She was more like my incubator rather than my mother, because she had no maternal skills or feelings for me. I was raised by the family butler and his wife who was the cook. I’m sorry if I made you mad but loving your mom is nothing to be ashamed of.” Tony reached out and grabbed the god’s arm pulling him back away from the van.

“Stark it’s late and I am tired. I have had a long night I wish to return to the tower to seek my bed. I wish for you to forget my activities of late and return to how we have always been. Warriors at arms.” Loki looked tired and worn. He also looked a bit thinner like he had skipped more than one or two meals.

“Loki, I don’t want to be just warriors at arms with you. I want to be your friend if you’ll let me. If I’m lucky than maybe that friendship will evolve into something more. If you are like my kind of intellectual crazy then you don’t want to be alone any more than I do. I know that we could be good together. I know it’s never boring with you round to keep me on my toes.”

“You want to have a relationship? With me?” The Fallen God looked panicked at the revelation. No one ever wanted him in a relationship they only wanted what he could give them. Whether it be access to Thor or Political favor, even his body was for released but no one wanted to be close to him for him.

“You bet I do. Loki you are awesome from the way you fight with grace like a dancer on the battle field to your sarcastic wit when we’re, what did you call it, Flyting? You keep me from being bored and you inspire me to learn how magic works and wonder if I could wield it too.” Tony took Loki’s hands in his and held those confused green eyes with his own honey brown eyes. He wanted his god to know he was serious and that he was all in.

“Anthony… I…”

“But first you need to unwrap your gift from your not so secret Santa.” Tony pulled the speechless god to the van and opened the side door. There in the empty van was one large gift wrapped in green and gold paper.

“That wasn’t there before.”

“Oh, I know. I put it there. It’s temperature sensitive and since it’s a Stark van it was easy to open it and place my gift inside. Go on open it.” The genius watch as Loki hesitantly moved toward the gift. He smiled as the god lifted the lid to the box and gathered what was inside holding it close.

“How did you know Anthony?” Loki turned to Tony with questions in his eyes.

“You know it’s not easy to shop for the God of Magic. I had J, hack the security cameras to find out what you were up too, but all I got to show for it was you at a café sipping your latte or was it tea? Anyways, what was interesting though was the café you were at. Simon’s Catfe, where you can drink coffee and cuddle or even adopt cats. There was one little guy that took a shine to you. So I made some calls got the owner to open up tonight and let me adopt this little ball of fluff for you.” Tony smiled as he scratched the sleepy kitten behind the ears.

“You got the café owner to open his café in the dead of night so you could adopt a kitten, for me?”

“I did it because you deserve to have a little happiness in your life and just watching you with little Mojito here, well I knew he brought you joy. Interesting name by the way.”

“Yes, I agree. I have never heard of such a name so I asked a waitress about his story. She told me that he and his litter mates were rescued from a storm by a young man who worked as a part-time bartender. All the kittens had drink names Mojito here was the last of the litter still at the Café. All the other kittens have been adopted out. I believe his lack of adoption was because in most of your mortal cultures Black Cats are seen as bad luck.”

“What can I say, Humans can be idiots. This little guy is any but bad luck. He was so sweet when I picked him up as if he knew I was there to get him just for you. I have to warn you I may have ordered some things for Mojito to help him settle into the tower better.” Tony tried to look innocent but Loki could tell that the man probably bought out a pet store of their cat and kitten supplies.

“I’m sure you did.” The god said with a raised eyebrow before his expression melted into a smile. “Thank You Anthony, I will care for and treasure him.”

“Merry Christmas, Loki. Do you think we could try and be friends now?” Tony asked stepping a bit closer to the God and cat.

“Oh I think we can try to be more than that. Merry Christmas, Anthony.” Loki smiled and closed the distance between them. Their lips touched under the falling snow and it was perfect. Both hearts felt warm as they kissed the loneliness away. This was the start of something new and wonderful for the two men and a happy home for little Mojito.

**The End**

A/N: A Christmas one shot that had been buzzing in the back of my head. I wanted to post something but didn’t have time to work on COS or GOST because I have had some real life problems to deal with. So my bunnies threw out this little diddy to keep my mind busy in between my RL issues. I have not abandoned anything just delayed so hopefully before Christmas I will get out a chapter for each. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing, Plot bunnies love the food.

P.S. Morningside Orphanage is a Disney Easter egg. Cookies to you if you know which Disney film it’s from.


End file.
